Roleplay Board
A vast vortex of swirling energy opened up on the ground beneath the halfling girl, and she pulled Nova in as she fell into it. They were lost, lost in the infinite thrum of magic for a second, and then they were falling once more in Earthen air, their positions switched. "A bear there was, a bear, a bear..." She sang under her breath, and her eyes went blank in concentration for a moment only. There was time for negation later. "... all black and brown and covered with hair." Sin need peneonly duck down to avoid the beam as it materialized, close enough as she was. Her turn, then? Sintel raised her longknife up again, and electric blue flames enveloped the Valyrian blade as it plunged downward into the woman's shoulder. ~Sintel Nova was enraged, flames actually flickered around her golden slit eyes, she let out a wild fierce battle cry, revealing her ferocious canine teeth. She caught the the longknife before it inflicted a wound to her shoulder, her face right next to Sintel's, Nova's mouth in a smile, showing her canine teeth, her terrifying golden slit eyes fixed on Sintel. She un-sheathed the katana nimbly and thrust it into her opponent's stomach, lightning enveloping the katana. ~Nova Avalon Displeasure flickered across the halfling's face as she swung her longknife back, her arm moving on instinct to parry Nova's katana with the flat of her blade. She pressed her back against the other's strength, managing albeit her awkward positioning, but difficult nevertheless. They were still falling through open air: the ground was visible now. Time moves too fast. ''Her inner voice muttered. Sintel jerked to the side, letting the katana whip past her, the blade slicing her robes and nicking her honeyed skin. ''Now... ''She jumped off the other woman, and the air cushioned her short fall as she landed back on the ground. "Oh come, they said, come to the fair..." Sintel continued to chant softly, waving her longknife through the air, the fire trailing in its wake. "The fair, said he, but I'm a bear..." Cold, bitter currents of wind began to rush onto Nova as she continued to fall, the tempest violently whipping her this way and that, all the while driving her down into the ground. ~Sintel "What the fuck is up with the fucking singing!?" Nova yelled, she suddenly unfurled her giant pure-white feathery wings, spreading them with such force it would of swept away a cottage, her feet gently touched the ground, landing without impact. Nova flicked her wrist, a towering wall of Dragon Fire approached Sintel, the wall forming into a circle, trapping Sin within it, the tall circle of Dragon Fire closing in, the unbearable heat, the scorching flickering scarlet golden flames, waiting to cause immense agony to Nova's opponent. ~Nova Avalon "And down the road, from here to there, from here to there..." Her voice was unfaltering as the winds buffeted her, taking small skips backward to accompany its brutal force. "Three goats, a boy, and a dancing bear-" When the fire rose, it roared, but its whispers she knew were a familiar language. Sintel lifted a hand up to the fire as it neared, a color so like her hair licking away at her fair skin. ''Fire cannot kill a dragon. ''"-they danced and spun, all the way to the fair." The flames began to swirl at her feet, and whispered to them, whispered like they did to her, and they flung back, dispersing into the wind. Her golden eyes still alight from the blaze, Sintel locked gazes with Nova, and she sent her consciousness forward; it drilled into the woman's mind, into her thoughts, uttering a high pitched shriek only heard within the silence of their thoughts combined. -- Sintel ((What abilities do you exactly have?)) "FUCK OFF FUCK OFF!!" Nova yelled as she clenched her hands to her ear as the high pitched shriek echoed in her mind, she felt dazed, her vision going blurry, she swayed back and forth, swaying sideways as if she was drunk. Nova fell to the ground, her quiet brief moaning could be heard, her hands clenched in a fist as she tried lifting her head, to no avail, she couldn't seem to lift her head. And then there was a very long unreleneting pause... Silence, silence had risen from it's sleep, only the whistling of the harsh wind could be heard. Suddenly Nova felt her heart throb, her heart beginning to pound rapidly, she slowly got up, her heart pouding much faster, she continued swaying, the pounding seemed to pound each millisecond. Then the pounding suddenly came to a halt, her stance was unsteady. Nova slowly lifted her head up, revealing the mark of the Avalon family, the mark that emitted a azure light, the light then becoming a deep scarlet. The sun grew quiet, the evanescence of the pure beams of golden light. ''Night ''A familiar voice echoed throughout her silent mind, shattering the lurking sinister silent. As Nova lifted up her head her eyes were glowing a vivid golden. She let out a mighty battle cry. "Crimson Lotus..." She whispered, Dragon Fire enveloping Nova, the shape of a dragon appeared behind her, though the shape was made by the raging flames. "Didn't you know? I'm a Dragon Slayer.... The Legendary Dragon Slayer." Nova said in a loud voice, her regained confidence swirling within her. "CRIMSON LOTUS!!" The Dragon Fire blasted towards the sky then aimed at Sintel, launching towards her, the sky-shattering roar of a dragon filled the invisible air... Nova combined Dark Ice shards which spiralled with the Dragon Fire, dancing with it, she then combined a beam of Cosmic energy which inserted itself withen the tunnel of flickering Dragon Fire. ~Nova Avalon ''Brethren. ''She withdrew her mind from the woman's as the fire came together in the shape of a dragon, and for a moment, the world stopped for the halfling youth. Then again, the song fell from her soft mouth. "Oh, sweet she was, and pure and fair~" Sintel hopped lightly on the earth, making sure not to grind her heels into the dirt as the attack neared her. Step one, redirection. "The maid with honey in her hair, her hair-" She held her longknife out and the violet energy nearly shattered the Valyrian steel with its foreign force before she shot it off to the side, her body trembling with the remnants of its vibrations. Step two, tank. With her blade arm, she lifted her paralyzed arm up to take the force of the ice shards, wincing as it bled sweet, fiery blood from her skin. Her inner energy pulsed once, twice, keeping the paralyzation at bay for the most part, though she could feel it creeping over her figure like frost. "-the maid with honey in her hair." Sintel leapt through the remaining fire and darted forward, shifting through space once more; she was at the woman's back, weaving through wings as white as snow to drive her flickering blade home. -- Sintel; ( I don't have a name for my abilities, but the largest part of my expertise lies within the spheres and branches of magic. ) ((Secret ability timeeeee. And Sintel, does this mean you can control every single type of magic? ='_'=)) Nova turned her right foot to the right, twirling around swiftly and sidestepping to the left quickly. ''Everything has a meaning, everything has a purpose a voice echoed in her mind, Nova made odd symbols with her hands, thus creating a extremely tiny orb of Supernova, the small energy of the Supernova took up a quarter of her energy, her cheekbones becoming slightly hollow, the orb launched towards Sintel, even a tiny amount of Supernova could destroy a whole city, yet even a planet. "Once the orb of Supernova comes in contact with something then.... BOOM." A voice not belonging to Nova's explained. ~Nova Avalon "The bear smelled the scent in the summer air, the bear, the bear-" Laughter punctuated her sweet melody as she slid backwards from the older woman to gain swinging space. "-all black and brown and covered with hair~" Now, those symbols; they were unfamiliar to her, but, the halfling thought, they were runes she could read. And they were not spelling out something friendly. Sintel opened one palm, her mind rapidly analyzing the energy that began to streak through the air, nanoseconds in her thoughts. "He smelled her scent on the summer air, he sniffed and roared and smelled it there..." Oh, this better work. She thought, feeling her own energy crackle in her hand as she sprinted torward the orb. "Honey on the summer air." She thrust her hand forward to meet the orb, gasping in delight as the two met and began to negate each other, cancelling out the supernova entirely. Reeling backward in excitement, Sintel clasped her mouth before she got too distracted and snapped one finger downward with her other hand, earthen spikes spiraling out from the ground at Nova's feet to spear non-vital regions. -- Sintel; ( Aye, but there are some aspects I can't touch, like divine magic, and every magic has its weakness. ) "Tsk," Nova scowled slightly "Lets bring this duel to an end, eh? You're qualified for joining the guild." ~Nova Avalon Lowering her sleeve, Sin placed her hands in the pockets of her robes with a childish smile, rocking back and forth on her heels. "I didn't get to finish my song, though..." She commented lightly as the earth sank back to its original state. After a moment's consideration, the fiery haired youth added- "One question, though." Sin patted her hair down over her pointed ears, her golden hues swirling in curiosity. "Earlier, when I mentioned Ser Brann's name- that reaction. Where've you met him before?" -- Sintel; ( I'll get on making my page, then? ) ((Yes.)) Nova stayed silent, clicking her teeth once and not answering her question. "I'm not even gonna answer." She said in a slightly quiet voice. Nova hopped onto a nearby rock and sat down casually on it, her legs crossed. "Now what should I do now... Er, theres nothing to do...." She muttered to herself. ~Nova Avalon "I am sure you could think of something to do." Oz said from a seat under a nearby tree with the Moon sword leaned against the trunk. Nova's eyes wandered over to Oz, frowning slightly as she sighted the Moon sword. "Sure, like there is something to do." She said in a slight hazy tone. ~Nova Avalon He looked back the sword and picked it up. Unshealthing it to revealing a white metallic blade, shinning in the light. Eyeing Nova before holding it to her. "Worried about it? Have a look if you want. Careful though, the blade if sharp." ~Tobias Oz Baskerville Nova scowled slightly as she gazed menacingly at the blade. "What can that weapon of yours do...?" She asked, her golden slit eyes flaring with semi-transparent flames. ~Nova Avalon "Nothing as far as I know. Just a simple metal sword with some Moonshards fused in.." He looked down the sword, large Crystal like structures melted into the metal. ~Tobias Oz Baskerville "...Does it have anything to do with souls...?" Nova arched her eyebrows slightly, crossing her arms, her eyes never wandering away from Tobias or the Moon sword. ~Nova Avalon "Souls? What does a sword have to do with souls?" Tobias tapped the tip of the blade, studying it with wide curious eyes. ~Tobias Oz Baskerville For a quick spitsecond, Nova appeared to have slightly wavy mahogany hair, though her hair had become normal again. "Tsk," She grunted gently, "Nevermind.". Nova took away her sharp gaze from Tobias and the Moon sword. ~Nova Avalon He watched barely noticing the hair color change then gave a confused look before sheathing the sword and setting it on the ground, resting head on hands. ~Tobias Oz Baskerville Nova moved away from Tobias in a quick manner, hopping gently onto the same rock, a extremely bored expression on her face. She was so bored she felt like bursting into tears. "Bored, bored, bored, bored..." Nova muttered quietly, resting her left handd under her cheek, glancing at Tobias as she did so. ~Nova Avalon Havok fixed her eyes on a mere pebble. It was pale grey and smooth; a simple oval. She sat a few meters away from the duo. "Why not do something useful with your life instead of being bored, then?" The comment had an edge of anger. ═Havok "What would you like to do then?" He watched her out of the corner of his eye, rest of gaze focusing on the sky. ~Tobias Oz Baskerville "Murder..." Nova said in a sheer voice, that uncommon sheer voice of her's was accompanied by the common sinister twisted grin. ~Nova Avalon "Murder who...?" He kept sight on the sky but focusing on her. ~Tobias Oz Baskerville "Herself, hopefully..." she murmered quietly. ═Havok Falke "-My prey." She said in a quiet voice, silent golden flames flickering near her sharp eyes, that twisted grin still remaining. ~Nova Avalon "Oh ok..?" He briefly looked at the Guild leader before watching the Sun as it slowly moves down. Nova sighted the golden sun, Dusk would be arriving shortly. She grunted and hopped off the rock, glancing back at the setting sun. ~Nova Avalon Oz watched the sun closer with almost glowing eyes. The locks inside shaking with curiosity of the moon. ~Tobias Oz Baskerville Nova felt a intense familiar sensation, her eyes slightly widening, clenching her fists tightly, though feeling enraged she could not find a reason for it. "Vincent." She mumbled in a very quiet voice. ~Nova Avalon Tobias looked over at Nova, eyes still glowing with faint blue fire. "What Nova? Hm?"~Tobias Oz Baskerville "Vincent." Nova repeated that dreaded name once again, yet in a louder voice. Clenching her fists tighter. ~Nova Avalon "Who-" He winces as the sun sets more and his body shifts some. "is Vincent?" ~Tobias Oz Baskerville An impatient pout came across the halfling's face, and brief indecision held her in place as she debated between pressing the subject further or dropping it. I'll find out later. ''She told herself with a certain finality. After a few moments of silence, Sin nearly jolted as she felt a certain wetness dripping down her sleeves; blood, blood. "Goddammit." She pressed her free hand to her forehead as the paralyzation began to tug at the rest of her body. Right. She hadn't taken care of that. Sin dragged herself over to Havok, her golden hues briefly catching a glimpse of the sunset. "Hey-" She started awkwardly, managing a sheepish smile. "-Havok, right? Do you think you could help me out with this?" Sin lifted her paralyzed arm up, pushing the sleeve of her robes back. -- Sintel "No one." Nova said in a empty voice, her twisted grin fading, being replaced by a tight-lipped mouth. ~Nova Avalon At the sound of the halfling's voice, she absently nodded. It wasn't until she took her eyes off the pebble that she understood the problem. Seeing her bloodied sleeves, her eyes widened in alarm. "Is that blood from the spar with Nova?" She hoped so. Heaving herself from her sitting position, the tengu moved forward to inspect Sin's arms closer. "W-What's wrong with them? Other than the blood, of course..." ═Havok "Oh alright." He leaned back against the trunk of the tree, looking back at the setting sun. ~Tobias Oz Baskerville "Yeah- I can't move it." She puffed up her cheeks with a sour expression, letting it fall limp to demonstrate her words. Picking it up again, her smile grew slightly less awkward at the other's expression. "The magic's weird and I don't wanna' mess with it, so I thought I might ask you because, you're, you know... familiar with each other?" Sin leaned in and lowered her voice, a teasing tone taking over the murmur. "But to be honest, the other missie kinda' scares me." She added with an impish wink, and honeyed ears poked out of her windswept hair, twitching in a playful manner. "What do you say? Could you help?" The golden-eyed youth added in her normal voice, tilting her head to the side. -- Sintel Nova stood up, her head slightly turning to the left, her eyes looking towards Sintel from the corner of her eyes. She twirled around once and approached her in a quick manner, shifting her left foot to the right and her right foot to the right, and grabbing Sin's paralysed arm(s) and tightening her grip so much she could swear she could feel Sintel's bones, somehow, the paralysion had vanished. "Only the caster can remove the paralysion." She mumbled in a slight muffled voice, there seemed to be no mercy, kindness or pity in those sharp golden slit eyes of Nova's. ~Nova Avalon "Paralysis, eh?" The tengu nodded, rubbing her chin. "How'd that happen?" Just as she opened her mouth to speak more, Nova came into the scene. "Well... I was going to recommend a dose of skullcap or... Yeah, erm." Awkwardly, she rubbed the back of her head. "Thanks for healing her, Nova." Her eyes shifted from the young mage to the floor. "So, you caused it, sister?" She asked, her voice laced with venom. ═Havok Falke "Indeed," Nova replied, a toothy grin spread across her lively face, revealing her pointy sharp canine teeth, "Problem Falke?" her grin grew even bigger. ~Nova Avalon "Yes, Avalon. Paralysis should only be used in extreme cases. Not an idle spar." States simply, expression neutral. ═Havok Falke "Myyyyy badddddd," Nova replied with a smug expression, "Ugh, I'm going to die from boredom." she said in a slight empy voice. ~Nova Avalon "Make yourself useful, then." She growled, "There's plenty to do." ═Havok Falke "No there isn't..." Nova scowled, she had a frown on her face. "What about... meeting other clans... making alliances... erm... making enemies...? I think that sounds fun..." She said with a slighty sheepish expression on her face, her menacing frown had disappeared. ~Nova Avalon She pulled her arms back to her sides, rubbing them as she felt the paralysis ebb away. "Thanks." Sin huffed out, both to Nova and Havok at the same time. Her expression grew quiet and she listened to them talk, crossing her arms and drumming slender fingers upon her arms. "I know someone who'd make an interesting ally." The halfling piped up, bouncing on her heels. "Or an enemy." -- Sintel Violetta flaps to the three girls. she turns back into her human form, her tongue running over her pink cherry lips. "Hey. Any of you, know, uhh, where I would, join?" She hesitated, her red eyes looking down as she inspects her nails, before lowering her hand. She looks at all of them, boredom and respect showing on her soft pale face. ~Violetta Ussessa Nova's eyes wondered over to the stranger, Violetta. "Hmm. Another newcomer. Well, talk to carrot-girl if ya wanna join." She smirked, pointing to Havok. ~Nova Avalon "Interesting, Sin." The tengu remarked. "You'll need to tell us more about this. Later, though. It seems we have a newcomer." Havok looked up, seeing the shapeshifter. Then, she turned to Nova. "'Carrot-girl'?" She balled up her fingers into fists. "What does that even mean?" She ''hated ''carrots. They were tasteless and boring. With a sigh, she turned to Violetta. "Five questions for you. First, what is your favorite colour and why?" Albeit it was a strange question to most, you can learn a lot about a person from their favorite colour. ═Havok Falke Nova sniggered secretly. When Havok had asked the newcomer what was her favourite colour Nova had crossed her arms, raising her left eyebrow, watching. ~Nova Avalon Violetta tilts her head question flitting across her face. "Well, I don't really have one, but I guess black is the one I like most. It just describes me." She answers. "I like to say, 'My eyes are red, my dress is white, but my heart is dead.'" Vio sits down, crosslegged. "''Yeah, yeah, I got it." The red-headed teenager pried the headset from his ears as he walked into the scene, teal blue eyes scanning the current area, completely unamused. He'd been expecting something a bit more exciting, considering this was named a guild ''and not a "random gathering of powerful beings". "Hey, I'll be blunt." He lowered the visor from her eyes, which had shifted to a deep violet shade as the boy spoke. "I'm looking for an Avon Electraline." His voice was completely monotone, irritation toned down by the mute professionalism he had. "Seen her around?" He raised her visor to his eyes again, reading off the list from the server. "Black hair with golden tips, little white pet tagging along?" Violetta looks up, her red eyes looking into the red-head's eyes. "Uhh, not that I've seen, I'm not sure what's came along earlier when I wasn't here." Vio shifts her position, her legs now next to her. She flicks a bug off her shoulder murmering a quiet "Ew." "So, why d'you need 'er? I mean, just coming along, asking for someone for no reason? Haven't seen that before. Most people will at least say, "They owe me money," or, ''They forgot their wallet,"." Vio yawns, flopping on the ground, her limbs stretched out. She picks her head up, looking at Havok. "Next question?" She asks, dropping her head back down. She winces as her head hits a rock, moving her head postion she lets it down softer. She flips onto her stomach, propping up her head with her hands. Her legs swish forwards and backwards in the air. Nova snuffled quietly, sliding out a creamy chocolate-filled warm croissant with her right hand and shuffling to be by Violetta's side, she held up the croissant up to Vio's face. "Hungry?" She asked quietly with a expressionless face. Nova nommed on another croissant which she held with her left hand.'' I'm never going to understand my obsession with food'' she muttered, drooling as she did so. ~Nova Avalon Scarlet looked around ominously, her ears pricked at the sound of the wind gustling through the air. She heard footsteps nearing her, who now seemed to be Nova Avalon. "Hello, nice day isn't it?" She scoffed, as she whipped a sword to theground. ~Scarlet Nova's drooped pointy elf-ears perked up suddenly to the sound of her fellow comrade's voice, Scarlet. She looked at her for a few seconds then quickly averted her gaze in a manner that a discreet person would do, she remained silence, continuing to nibble her croissant, dropping the croissant gently onto Vio's head. Nova's platinum white hair being picked up by the growing wind, her hair waving to the left, slightly covering her fair face. ~Nova Avalon Vio pulled the Croissant off of her head, smiling as Nova's hair covers her face. She pulls out a barrett from her small bag she was carrying, and hands it to her. "Here, and thanks." She giggles, dropping the barrett in her lap. Violetta brushes the crumbs out of her hair, and starts to eat the croissant. Little bites at first, but then she ate with unknown speed, and hunger. Her red eyes look to Nova, embarassed . "Sorry," She mumbles, crumbs spewing from her mouth. She swallows. "Umm, you're Nova, right? I'm Violetta, more commonly known as Vio." Nova grinned as Vio seemed to have an embarassed expression, " Indeed, I am Nova," she fixed her gaze on Violetta, her grin disappearing, "Nice to me you- Violetta." Nova finished off the criossant, she wiped the crumbs off her mouth with the back of her hand, she lifted out a small-medium sized box from her leather satchel, the box which appeared to be made of crystallized glass, she popped open the lid, a strong scent of salty steak filling the air, "Haven't had lunch in hours." Nova's stomach growled loudly as lifted up the steak into the air, she smiled slightly, almost revealing her canine teeth. She nommed on the rubbery steak, "Wow, this is chewy." her voice was a bit muffled due to the piece of juicy meat in her mouth. ~Nova Avalon "You mean, you have, multiple lunches? Wow, I've worn this dress for eight weeks straight. It may not look it, but I'm actually pretty poor, I only have a small breakfast, and a bit bigger lunch that keeps me going for the rest of the day." She shifts into cougar form and back again, obviously bored. "Whacha wanna doo?" She asks Nova, her ruby eyes scanning the leader's face. ~Vio Uss "It's just good business." He muttered under her breath, wiping the visor with the sleeve of his uniform. It was so hot in this thing, damn. The boy's eyes flickered back and forth between those currently present: he knew the name of two, and that was enough for him. The tengu, they had told him about during the brief, and the other... "Nova, yeah?" His hands moved to shove them roughly into his pockets; then realizing he had none, he crossed them across his chest. "You know this Electraline girl, don't you?" The boy looked over to stare at the guild leader, lifting his visor up to reveal unimpressed crimson orbs. (O''ut''o''f''C''ontrol: Just a few gender identity issues; fixed them.) "Well, I could always go to the guild base for a tasty snack, the chefs are excellent at cooking..." Nova said dreamily, she sighted the stranger and narrowed her eyes menacingly. "No, I don't." She grunted, "How did you enter this realm?" Nova asked cautiously, standing up her glare fixated directly onto the trespasser/stranger. ~Nova Avalon Kurai looked at Nova speaking to the stranger. she prowled to them and smiled with her sharp fags. "Mew! Hello Nova!" She said waving her long brown tail. her ears twitched as she looked. 14:34, June 12, 2014 (UTC)Kurai Nova stood still, her gaze still fixed onto the stranger she-boy, she didn't shift her body to face her comrade, Kurai Kouu, "Greetings Ku." she said quietly, Nova continued glaring at the stranger. ~Nova Avalon He shrugged, blood-red bangs swaying in front of his eyes. "I have inside sources. Just kidding." He grinned at her, taking on a casual stance. ''Ooh, frightening. ''He had to bite down his tongue in order not to laugh at seeing her glare. "Was it supposed to be ''hard ''to get in?" The boy raised an eyebrow as he asked, a playful smile crossing his expression. "I don't think you'd want to do that." Vio says from under a tree, it seems as if shhe had teleported, but she had just moved quickly and withouit notice. She lifts her gaze to the boy, nibbling on her lower lip. "Who. Are. You?" ~Violetta "It'd be impossible to get in," Nova growled, clenching her fists and scowling slightly, "And now you shall perish within the abyss of nothingness, or, well, a 'punishment' isn't suitable for a innocent person..." her muscles were now relaxed, her frown fading. She approached the she-boy and pinched her/his left cheek gently, Nova giggled quietly, taking a step back away from the stranger, all her dominant caution fading away when she took that one step back. ~Nova Avalon "Chi sei tu?" She asks again, only speaking her first langauge, Italian. "Chi?" She looks to Nova. "Do you know- err, ''it?" She blinks, still speaking to Nova. "Se si riesce a capire questo, vuoi dirmi chi è, se tu lo sai?" ~Vio "Ah, Italian," Nova chuckled gently, "No, non lo so questo sconosciuto." she replied. "Dovremmo disporre di lei?" Nova asked Violetta quietly in the italian language, her eyes slightly widening with a small amount of blood lust, Nova clenched her fist, lowering her head, her eyes hidden, only her wide sinister grin was visible, that toothy grin, those terrifying canine-teeth... She looked up slowly, clenching her fists so tightly that her nails dug into her pale palm, thick blood streaming from her hands, scarlet blood dripping onto the ground, drip drop drip drop ''was the song of dripping blood. Nova's golden eyes intensified, her slit pupils becoming so narrow it seemed to be a straight line. "...Murder." That was the simple word she had muttered as she looked up at the stranger... ~Nova Avalon "Non sono sicuro, ma al momento sembra un po ', assetato di sangue, faccio come si desidera, con esso." She says, a grin spreading across her face as she catches on. "Tu non stai pensando di ... giusto? Ma se siete, posso partecipare?" "I'm not sure..." Nova said through gritted teeth, she took a sharp step forward, now close to the stranger, a ominous golden light swivelled around her golden slit eyes. ~Nova Avalon Kurai narowed her eyes and her fingers changed into long sharp silver claws. "You will die." She hissed pouncing forward, slashing the strangers throat open with her claws blood spilling out and staining her claws red and filling the the air with the irony scent of blood. ~Kurai Kouu "Foolish girl!" She growled, casting a hammering glare at Kurai, she took a nimble step forward in front of the stranger, "Do not harm the stranger... If necessary." Nova's words were filled with spite, her rage directed at her comrade, Kurai, though she had managed to seal her rage. Nova caught both of Kurai's hands, though the claws striking across her palms, plunging into her hand as she prevented the attack, though, getting herself injured in the process. Nova hurled her hands out of Kurai's sharp claws, she panted as the scarlet blood gushed out of her injured palms, almost spraying everywhere though she clasped both palms together, preventing the blood from streaming everywhere, the thick blood instead streamed towards the ground, escaping the gaps between her clasped palms. "Insolent fool." Nova's voice was almost that of a demoness's, she stepped away from the stranger, her glare still fixed on her comrade. ~Nova Avalon "Meow," she said sadly, "Are you ok Nova? Im sorry I didnt mean for you to get hurt." Kurai looked down, ears drooping from shame. her eyes were sad and disappointed in herself "the stranger is a fool though she deserves to die!" she sheathed her red claws. "I know some medical things if you want me to bandage that." she glared at the stranger with a fiery passion. ~Kurai Kouu "NO. I'm fine," Nova growled, averting her gaze from Kurai, a slight frown and a small scowl on her face. "I guess we could take this... stranger... as a hostage... Don't you agree." Nova let out a brief chuckle as if she had forgot about her injury. She took out a couple of white bandages from her leather satchel and wrapped them around her bloody hands, her eyes glaring at Kurai from the corner of her eyes as she did so. ~Nova Avalon Kurai let her tail go limp "Sorry again for the wound Nova" she looked at the stranger. "Yeah we should take her as hostage. should I go grab some ropes and a gag?" she looked at her leader waiting for directions. ~Kurai Kouu "Tsk. It's nothing," Nova murmured, "This'll be fun." she said, eyeing the stranger. Nova slipped out a small blank black card out her satchel, a toothy grin on her face, revealing rows of not canine-teeth, but sharp triangle-shaped teeth, and in an instant she vanished, re-appearing behind the stranger. Nova stroked the stranger's hair, "Hmm. Now what should I do with a lost little child like you." she chuckled sinisterely, caressing the stranger's cheeks. Nova took a tiny step to the left, shifting her body inwards and looping a chain made of titanium enhanced moon metal and solar core material over the strangers hands, locking them together, she then swooped her left leg to the right, sweeping the tied stranger to the floor, and in a flash her feet were tied together by the special chains aswell. ~Nova Avalon "Finishing touch" she muttered as she stepped forward to the chained stranger. "With no fingers, she can't grasp a weapon" She said with a nod at Nova. she unsheathed her claws and quickly sliced at the strangers fingers. her thumb, middle finger, index finger, pinkie, and ring finger sliced off like carrots. She repeated this on her other hand. "Now she has no chance at harming us and we can torture her all we want." She let out a evil chortle ~Kurai Kouu "You shouldn't have chopped off her fingers." Nova giggled, a black portal appeared behind her, she waved her left hand in the air, flicking her wrist, a pure-white ball of light appeared inside the portal, and the portal then suddenly closed, "Fully sealed," she laughed hysterically, "Oh why do I have to be so cruel?" her hysteric laughing increased, intensifying. "Ooh, I'd like this little helpless cute creature as a pet," She grinned sinisterely, her eyes emitting a lightning-yellow light, "We'll have to throw this poor little creature into the dungeons- which are located at the Guild Base.". ~Nova Avalon "What was that?" she asked petrified and scared, her eyes locked onto the spot where the portal was. She let a frown appear on her face, her fangs sticking out. ~Kurai Kouu "Oh, nothing special." Nova chuckled for a brief moment, wandering what she'll do to her hostage (the stranger who is the she-boy). ~Nova Avalon His blood grew hot at the woman's touch, pounding through his body and longing, ''yearning ''to rip something apart. The beast inside of him was raring to go- he bit back the unbidden snarl. "Well, here I am." The boy shrugged. "Personally, I think it's a shame you don't know what you're dealing with." The Italian flew in one ear and out the other- not important, he thought, but the sight of blood was sending him wild. Blood, blood, death; his inner voice was urging him to slaughter everything around him and let the rivers run red. ''Calm yourself. ''He fixed his iridum gaze in front of him as an arc of blood flew from the attacker- ''I am surrounded by corpses, he told himself- but already he was forcing himself to stay calm. A red color washed over his irises, a darker shade than his hair. Hostage. Oh, that was kinky. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend that it was the Admiral behind him. "If you want to know-" The boy jerked his hands forward and swung around, jerking back from the chains and jumping swiftly over her leg. "-I love being tied up with hemp rope. Whip ''me, make me ''beg ''for mercy at your feet. I want to be broken and taken control of." He laughed and swiped his arm up to the side, delivering a sharp uppercut to the neko's jaw as she moved in to dice his fingers up. "Just kidding, but I might consider doing the same to you if you like." Bending his legs, he swept backwards from the portal, wiping his mouth. "Damn fuckers. I hate those things. Cut my leg off once." Shaking his head, he brushed his fiery hair back, regaining his composure. "Let me... introduce myself." A pulse of energy coursed through the air as he stood before the guild members, fire alight in his merciless eyes. "I am the Hitokiri Yajuusai of the Harusame, member of their Seventh Division- the ultimate weapon, really. But call me what you like. You won't get a chance to speak after you're dead." Go, go, ''destroy- It was a second, and then he had disappeared from his place, now inches away from the neko, and his hands reached forward to grip her head, tearing it apart. "Oh seems like this is a show I can't miss.." Kurrow sat a good couple feet away. After taking a bite from an ice cream sandwich, he spoke again. "You all don't stand a chance against him." -Kurrow Tsukitsu "Well, I didn't want go that far, wasn't going to torture you or anything..." Nova grinned slightly, "Oopsie." she said wryly, chuckling as if she wasn't in a minor crisis, Nova stepped in between the two, grabbing his (or hers cus it's Ren :3) hands, pulling him forward and forcing a strong kick that launched towards his stomach, she then let go of his hands in a spiteful way. "Sooo..." Nova paused for a brief moment, should I cast her- him out or should I fight...? she thought, crossing her arms casually. ~Nova Avalon "Come on Nova!" she hisses grabbing Novas arm and dashing away from the stranger draging her leader with her. she rubs her jaw with free hand and growls. "shes to strong!" she lashed her tail and continued running away from the stranger with her leader. "Let go of me!" Nova yelled, wringing her arm out of Kurai's grip, "I'm not going to deal with the stranger, I've got stuff of mine to do," she grunted gently, "I'll be heading to the guild base." A red flame suddenly appeared in the azure sky, bolting down to the ground and in a flash, it's flaming figure altered itself into that of a immense dragons form. Crisis, the Dragon God, looked around, not noticing the stranger, black dense smoke billowed from his large nostrils, he then spread with tremendous force. Nova approached the great beast, the beast lowered his neck and head, she gently stroked his muzzle and grinned, climbing onto him and propping herself onto his back. "See ya Ku- unless you're coming with me..." Nova saluted, smiling. ~Nova Avalon Kurai kouu looked at the dragon with surprise. "Idiot Nova!!!!" she hissed snapping her fingers and a dozen war tigers were summoned. she mewed a command and the tigers all pounced onto the dragon in unison and bit and clawed its skin. "Your evil! Why would you summon a evil dragon!" she jumped at Nova and unsheathed her claws and clawed her in the throat. "He isn't evil," Nova muttered with a irritated expression, "You've messed with the wrong person." she grinned, the mere claws of the puny tigers didn't affect the solid glossy scales of Crisis, the Dragon God. "Insolent fool." Nova mumbled, Crisis reared on his haunches, widening his mouth, opening it, and a flaming ball of Nightmaric Hellfire charged in his mouth, charging towards the ground in front of him, exploding, only affecting the tigers, the sheer explosion could shred the small tigers to pieces. "Are you a traitor?" Nova grinned, "Anyways, this 'evil' dragon isn't evil, he is my friend and companion, you darn fool." her irritated expression intesified, her golden eyes emitted a tiny scarlet light, the mighty dragon quickly lifted into the air before Kurai's claws could inflict damage on Nova. ~Nova Avalon He figured he might as well let some pain turn him on for the fight, and damn, that kick felt pretty good. Reon licked the small trickle of blood from his mouth, wiping it with one of the uniform's sleeves. "Oh, I'm offended." The android grinned, shifting his weight and beginning to sway from side to side unsteadily. "You tell me you're going to punish me and leave me hanging?" The dragon stood alight in his bloody gaze, and he suppressed a raving laugh in the back of his throat. I want to kill it. ''He decided, staying his ground as the tigers leapt forward, exploding before his eyes. "If you're looking for evil, you're looking at the wrong place." As soon as the words left his mouth, he leapt up, bouncing further into the sky on a platform of solidified hair, hovering briefly above the guild leader and her 'dragon god'. "Heads up." He let herself descend from the sky, the blood continuing to course through his veins. This time, though, it brought the intent to kill. In a matter of seconds- or even less, if he wanted to be optimistic- his arms had turned into blades. Long, wicked blades, shining in the dim light, sharp and menacing. Diving down he spun, slicing through the dragon's neck with ease, a wilder light taking over his eyes. Nova sighed, "Your pathetic blades cannot slice through a Dragon God's neck, nor cannot pass through its solid scales." she offered the she-boy a small smirk, Crisis, the dragon reared up on his haunches once again, he flapped his large wings in a slow motion, more black smoke billowing from his huge nostrils, his glossy scales glistening in the golden sun as he did so. "So, what's your name." Nova grinned, she cocked her head to the right curiously, waiting for an answer, she seemed to to take the stranger as no threat at all... ~Nova Avalon "Oooh! Can I help with this sexless thingy? And, am I in the guild yet? 'Carrot-girl' hasn't asked anything else." She asks Nova, turning into her armoured owl form, her regular voice emitting from the beak of the red-ish black owl. Her clinking light yet very strong armour weighed not much more than she, but she was pretty heavy without it. "I'm not sure if I'm in the guild yet..." She murmers, flicking a peice of tiger-shred off her wing with her beak. She was unusually calm, for what was happening. ~Vio "Um. Yes. And yes, you are in the guild, of course." A irritated expression flickered across Nova's face, "This stranger guy is bothering me...I guess I should banish her- him..." Nova grinned gently, she lifts her right hand into the air slowly, and with the flick of a wrist a pitch-black portal opened, "Any last words stranger, before you are cast out of this realm?" her grin tupenerned slightly sinister, licking her lips as it did so. ~Nova Avalon A thundering sounds from the distance, gradually growing louder and louder. A crystallized fist of a titan, crashed into the dragon and Nova. The titan roared as the fist left shards of crystal on them both which began to crawl across their skin and scales. The titan's arms gleamed with the same crystal substance, a substance that is so far the strongest thing known. It's eyes glowed with a neon blue tint, shining bright with the roars. --Crystalline Titan "These blades have decapitated goddesses and gods alike, as well as set ruin to at least a hundred cities." Reon replied in a mock offended tone, his eyes switching into a dark violet color. "Last words? Well-" And he leapt off the head of the scaled dragon as the Titan's fist crashed in, the same, deranged laughter bubbling up in the back of his throat again. "-I'm not planning on going back to my boss empty-handed." He landed soundlessly on the ground, a small breeze rising from where he'd landed, crimson hair swirling in the wind, cognac-brown eyes watching the crystal scroll over the two others. Blood, blood, blood... where was it that he was looking for? Reon shifted in front of the Second girl, his own blood pulsing once more to shift his arm into a cannon ,aiming point blank at her head. "You can help by dying." He suggested with a cheery smile, the energy coming together in a volatile sphere and blasting straight at the owl's small figure. Violetta flaps in front of the Crystalline fist, taking the blow. She plummets, shifting into cougar form, she lands swiftly on her feet, the effects gone, for she had shifted bodies. She turns back into owl, her light armour clinking. "Now that wasn't nice!" She scolds the giant Titan. "I think you need the learn some manners." She whips around in the air, looking at the Thing. She dodges the blast with east laughing as the sphere wizzed past her. "As for you, you should listen better..." She lets out a deafening screech, creating shockwaves knocking everything back, except for Nova and Crisis. She laughs, her red eyes glowing and creating a poisonous blood-red fog. ''She was mad now. Fighting mad. Deadly mad. She zips past the he-she, spreading her wings, she rams into it full-speed, bowling the thing over, the poison fog spilling from her eyes onto it and making She-Man sick. "Hit me with your best shot...!" She sings. ~Vio The Titan roared down at the owl creature, crystals spreading across its body. Turning it into a crystal mummy at this rate. Then the titan turned back to Nova and Crisis, bringing both fists into them from either side. Crystals seeping from hands and onto them, slowly turning them to delicate crystal statues. --Crystalline Titan "Thanks Vio..." Nova grunted gently, her eyes blazed with immense fury and tremendous unrelenting rage, wait... The Dragons Maw? Tsk, nevermind ''she shook her head, her slit pupils dilated to a small size, Crisis gracefully hopped into the air, avoiding the attack, craning his neck downwards and offering the foolish titan a smug smirk, the smirk accompanied by Nova's toothy grin and enraged widened eyes. "Begone." Nova's canine-toothy grin intensified, she lifted her right hand to the right and a black portal that sucked the titan into it without failing, "BEGONE FROM THIS REALM!" her loud voice was slightly demonic, the realm portal closed in a nanosecond, taking the titan with it. Nova's head turned to face stranger, chuckling, "...Why bother stranger...?" she asked in a mystic tone, her head was now lowered, shadowing her eyes. ~Nova Avalon Aem, Mr.Titan? I've knocked you back with shockwaves, and uhh, you're on the ground now.)) Violetta nods, turning her head around to look behind her. ''I hate my eyes sometimes, I can't move them!" She mumbles. She screeches once again, causing ringing in She-Man's ears as it gets farther away from her shock-waves. It's hearing greatly altered, she flaps behind it. Her red fog still spilling from her optics, making She-Man cough. She laughs quietly, She-Man not hearing for it's hearing is bad now. She clouts it on it's back Diploe, cracking it's skull. "Give up yet, She-Man?" She hoots loudly. The crystal titan simply slammed its fists into the ground, turning the area into a city pf crystal towers and moutains, using these structures to hold self in the realm and surround the portal. Then the titan roared and hurled a sharp ended pillar at the dragon, spearing it through. "Fool," Nova hissed, in a millisecond Crisis had lifted one large front left hand, as the pillar crashed into his scaly hand it was merely turned into chunky debris, "The power of a Dragon God." she grinned, gently stroking the mighty dragon's huge head as he grinned mercilessly at the foolish titan. "Begone will you?" Nova chuckled briefly, another portal, a enormous un-avoidable portal, suddenly formed behind the titan, in a splitsecond it would suck him in, banishing him from this mystic and powerful realm. "Problem solved," She licked her lips as she was mounted on Crisis, the powerful Dragon God flapped his gigantic leathery wings, lifting into the air, "You goin' anywhere?" Nova had a smug smirk as she looked down at Violetta. ~Nova Avalon "Nope, why?" She flaps towards her, red fog suddenly dissapearing, all signs of aggression gone. "You got plans?" She looks at Crisis, deciding she'd take a risk. She flaps the rest of the way to Crisis and Nova, and lands gently on Crisis. "She-Man's got some problems, I bet," She starts to whisper so it can't hear. "I bet it's impotent... if it has genitals."~Vio Lowering his arm, the android held his ground as the owl emitted its shockwaves. He found himself bored- well, either bored or hungry. Shifting to the side, his jade eyes watched the poison spill from the creature's eyeghtly as the ringing in his ears grew louder, gaze hazing over as he let his concentration narros as it whizzed past. Mm... ''He twitched sliw. ''Timing, timing. ''Reon turned slightly, disappearing, glitching through the air as the red fog spilled behind him, reappearing on the dragon's head once more. "You called?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as his eyes flickered through a series of colors; bronze, amber gold, sapphiric, pitch black. The Titan was banished- an ally she could do without. With a sigh, Reon pulled his hands out of his pockets again, skin melding once more into long blades. At this rate, Bea would be put to sleep for at least another two months. Damn, they liked making his life difficult. "Man, as much as I love the fighting, I'm only looking for the Electraline chick. Like, c'mon. We're already dealing with shit from Vane." Reon swayed to the side as he spoke in his bored tone. "Let's cut the crap." Sin found herself watching the events unfold from quite the distance, her golden hues scanning upon the area with as much intrigue as she could muster. The appearance of the dragon sent a wave of heat throughout her being, scarlet reaching the tips of her ears as the halfling grew flustered. Dragons- god or not, fake or real, they were fascinating to her. When she came to, however, a cold shiver of recognition ran down her spine. ''"I am the Hitokiri Yajuusai of the Harusame, member of their Seventh Division." ''Hitokiri. She knew that name from towns in the east, cities that had been razed to the ground and tribes that had been mercilessly massacred. Sin pulled herself up and took a deep breath, her slender hand on the hilt of her longknife once more. Stories would be stories- this was only a different type of magic that the enemy had armed himself with. Sin blinked once, honeyed eyelids closing briefly over honeyed eyelids, shifting above the manslayer with her arms raised high in the air with the blade in her hands. "Don't speak trash about my king." She uttered in a short snap, bringing the edge of the longknife down on his head. -- Sintel "A king only in name," Reon replied curtly. He held one hand up, spearing the fiery-haired girl on one blade-arm as she plunged downward. His gaze never left the two others as he dug his arm into her fair flesh, wrenching it in firmly. His blase expression twisted into a feral smile as the blood ''finally ''began to rain down upon him, dripping down his blade and falling upon his body, staining his black uniform with that red colour he loved. "Now, can we talk this out?" He asked with a cheery smile, discarding the body off to the side of the dragon. Nova shrugged. She then glared menacingly at the stranger, "Electraline is neither alive nor dead." Nova grinned in a discreet way... ''Finally, Sin is here ''She sighed heavily with immense relief, her heart then skipped a beat when she saw... the stranger injure her comrade, Sintel, a blank expression flickered across her face... Nova paused, as if she was a cold statue, her head lowered down, hiding her eyes, ''No... flashbacks swirled around her mind, horrid images of her past, "I won't let anyone get hurt again..." she whispered, a small ethereal tear streaming slowly down her left cheek. Nova slowly lifted up her head, no blank expression, but a tremendously fierce one filled with unrelenting hatred, her fists clenched so tightly that her veins on her hands became visible, she had a hideous frightening frown, small bolts of lightning crackled loudly around her golden eyes, the bolts matching the same colour of her hues. The flesh where her scapula was got torn apart, and out came pure-white gigantic feathered wings that spread with such force it would sweep away a house, she launched into the air in a flash, "Enough." Nova growled deeply, lifting both her hands, a ball of Night forming around them, and a Cosmic Beam swivelling around the ball of Night (Cosmic Beam explodes up impact, and the Night Power thing ball thing injures the target fatally, and is able to devour ones soul, well not the entire soul), and then, it blasted towards the she-boy, the elements growing larger as it approached. ~Nova Avalon "I thought we were keeping it prisoner!" She turns to human, than to deer as she picks up Sintel and slides her onto her back, uttering a loud bellow as she trots to Nova, gently setting Sin behind her as she gallops away, into the closest forest. After a few long minutes and a few bellows, she comes back with eight more deer in front of her. She bellows an order and the 9 deer charge, pushing She-Man into the Cosmic Night Beam thing. She lets out a mighty roar as she turns cougar and shoves him into the Cosmic Night Beam, scattering the deer. ~Violetta "Nope," Nova grinned, she looked behind her at Sin, her grin grew even bigger, "Hmph..." her grin formed into a toothy smile. "No one fucks with my guild," The explosion of the Cosmic Beam sparking into the sky, like colourful fireworks, "And... Boom." the Night element flickered around the sky, turning the azure sky into a coblet sky with tiwnkling pure stars. ~Nova Avalon "I know a think or two 'bout magic, mostly healing but..." She stops, and she puts her hands together as if she were holding a ball of air, a small colourful sphere forming in the space. She's murmuring strange words as she does this. "Yeriumez fachu fooshe. Firis cliri arius beatumur!" (Colours come together. Make this night beautiful!) As she finishes that last word, she releases that ball of rainbow specks against a white backround, and it explodes into the sky with a million sparkling spots of hardy colours, Mahogany, Fuzzy Wuzzy Brown, Chestnut, Red Orange, Sunset Orange, and about 115 other colours. "Made that spell myself, sometimes I have trouble with it though! I think we should get the whole guild to eat out here tonight, Nova." (Should I make a Character page now, Nova?) ~Violetta ((Yes, you should.)) Nova grinned, "So you're a partial mage..." her grin grew even bigger, "And, erm, well, if we eat outside then I guess we'd have to hunt." her stomach growled loudly, a slightly irritated expression crawled onto her face, her eyes then widened, "What about Sintel!?" (erm, I'm confused so er, Sintel can choose wether sehs injured or not or whatever) ~Nova Avalon "I'm not sure about... Sintel, you said? But uhh, anyways, I'm just going to heal her." (If she's injured.) She walks to Sintel, putting her hand over that huge puncture wound, now muttering different yet still strange words. "Relo fargis jemeo camuta hemiterrakha!" As she started saying those words of healing, a golden fog had appeared in the center of the wound, spreading as flesh regrows from the center. "So, hunting?" She grins as she turns into her cougar form. ~Violetta "Yes," Nova replied as she watched Vio, her comrade, heal Sintel, her other comrade, "I'm thinking about... Hunting Fernandes. You?" she asked as she fidgeted with her hands, then reaching out to gently pat Crisis on the forehead. ~Nova Avalon "I don't care. I just wanna kill something!" She laughs, for a second, she was completely happy. (This is like, me in a nutshell only, I can't do anything this character can.) She stopped, and her pure happiness ended. She sighs, she really enjoys those short moments that she can be truly happy. "Anyway, I can take on side, you take the other? Or maybe I could get some of my not-so deer friends and we can eat them? I just can't wait, 'been forever since I killed something defenceless!" ⋍Violetta (P.S. Don't take my signature ⋍ thingy, Okay?) "...I'm just, er, gonna go hunt something." Nova said to Violetta in a quite voice, she unfurled her white wings, and launched into the air quickly, then back onto the ground, her wings slowly tucking in. Night had awaken finally, the silver moon risen, a full moon, "Gotta control myself." she mumbled to herself as sweat dripped from her forehead, taking a step back from Vio. Nova's hair turned a even whiter colour, she kneeled down on both fours, a canine growl coming from her throat, her golden eyes grew bright, emitting a ominous lightning-yellow light, her slit pupil becoming even narrower, her sclera turning pitch-black, she lifted her head, her head facing the Nightsky that was swept with twinkling stars, her jaws formed into a canines, white fur sprouted out her skin, her feet and hands became enormous paws with sharp claws, her canine teeth jutted out her mouth, her nose disappearing, and a canine nose replacing it. A bushy tail grew on her and a pair of medium-sized canine-ears grew from her head, a row of glossy-black smooth spikes protuded from her spine, her size grew slightly larger than a horse. The howl of the beast-Nova echoed, her head was now lowered, but she then slowly lifted it, facing Vio, her beautiful golden eyes directed at Nova's comrade, Violetta. Nova's head turned to the left, she could smell a piney forest, and without another passing second, she bolted off, vanishing into the woods. Meanwhile; she crouched down, her heavy panting ceased, she spotted a buck Fernandes, a wolfy grin spread across her white-furry face, she pounced out of the moonlit dense bush, latching onto the rear of the buck, she locked her jaws onto the elk-like animal's neck and throat, unabling the poor creature to breath, the Fernandes stopped struggling and fell to the earthy ground, Nova was satisfied with her kill, she then lifted her head and howled loudly at the glorious moon above her. ~Nova Avalon She smiles at Nova, a sharp smile, like you're about to get eaten but she instead roars hungrily, bounding off into the woods. She prowls around, drinking in the scents and pinpointing a large buck, not sure what species though. She lunges, digging her claws into it's shoulders, yellow-ish bloody teeth crash down on it's spine, snapping it and killing it mercilessly. She lets out a deafening roar, and she turns on the spot. Two feet forward, two feet in front of them, repeat. Her black-red fur shines and shimmers as she speeds through the woods, crashing into a herd of deer. She goes on an ultimate killing spree, shifting into bear form and dragging back 5 bodies to where they had been. She turns to human form, sitting atop the rack of the biggest buck. ⋍Vio Nova perked her ears up at the loud roar, lifting her head, she then locked her jaws between the ribcage of the Fernandes, blood trickling down her white jutting teeth, and in a flash, she launched into the air, landing on the ground, lightly on her feet, and quickly tracked the roar. Nova had come upon Vio sitting upon a big buck, near several fresh corpses of deer. "Good Job." Her voice was demonic, but she did not open her mouth to speak, Nova flung the Fernandes buck infront on her, the Fernandes, the biggest of them all, the juiciest, and the most tastiest one. "So, what are we going to do with em' deer and this Fernandes buck? Take it to the Guild Base for the chefs to cook, or camp out here in the forest tonight?" She asked loudly, and then the sound of gushing water was heard, "I'll be catching some fish." Nova grinned at her trusty comrade, Vio, then followed the sound, the stream was very near. She bent down carefully, swiping her large paw against the water, she caught five salmon, each salmon on each claw, she lifted her left paw (one with fish) above the ground and the fresh fish slid out her claws, she swiped her paw again, gaining another pack of fish, and continued on this cycle until she had caught thirty fish/salmon, Nova pushed the fish all the way to where Vio was with her muzzle, and she slumped down on the ground. ~Nova Avalon Vio's nose twitched, a hungry smile crossing her face. "Good catches to you too. Can't wait to cook 'em. I'll eat it raw though..." She laughs, although she was being serious. "I can get some trout and make a pretty good arrangement with the food." She grins, turning into a bear and finding the water's source, a small water fall. She spikes fish with her claws, flinging them onto the grass. She then catches them with her paws, without a mark on them. She caught about fifteen fish. She turns to human, carrying the still moving fish along with the dead ones to Nova. "Good enough?" ⋍Vio Neither alive nor dead. Great, fucking riddles all over again. Reon turned on his heel to face the beam, a grin tugging at his expression. "What, you're not going to shout the name of the attack out before you blast it?" He called over the roaring noise, laughing as he jumped back, licking the blood off his blade arms. Wings, wings. He could do that, too. Jumping up, black blades unfurled from his back with a sickening crunch, forming shining scalpel wings in a cruel mockery of what lay before him. The tip of his boot skimmed an inch of the cosmic beam, and the explosion launched him further into the sky, singing the edge of his bangs slightly. Come on. Give me something physical, give me something I can touch, something I can rip apart. ''His "wings" angled slightly and launched their blades at the deer, intending to rip through them violently. With their support gone, Reon dropped back to the ground with a dissatisfied grunt, the headset around his neck ringing again. "Yeah?" He waved one hand out, flicking the remainder of the halfling's blood on the ground. "You're kidding me, I just got started." His wintry blue eyes scanned over the blades that melded with his forearms, latching briefly upon a small chip in the side. "What the... no, it's nothing. I'll be there." Turning, he never spared a look back at the two that departed, stepping past the fiery haired girl on the ground. "De Harusame stuurt de groeten." Reon muttered down at her, aiming a playful kick at her waist before taking a hop forward, disappearing mid-air. Fast- that was all she could think before the blade plunged deep into her, and she gasped for air. Sin scrambled as the pain racked through her lower body, trying to pry the freakish weapon from her body. Then she was falling, falling through open space as her vision blurred, and he never spared her nary a look. Damn, that was pathetic, she thought as she attempted to sling a bolt of fire at the manslayer, only to have it disappate the moment it left her fingertips. She was falling- how many leagues high were they up in the air? Ten? Twenty? She'd probably die if she hit the ground without support. With an exhausted breath, Sin pulled up a good bit of her energy, and the wind swirled beneath her body to slow her descent at a slow enough pace that she wouldn't die. "Ow-" But it still hurt when she fell- did something break? Her head was dizzy from being speared through. Sin faintly heard a few ancient words hazily through explosions and colors, and that didn't help with the fact that she thought she was hallucinating. Then it was gone; the pain, the dizziness, the colors, but blood was in the air. Lifting herself back up, the halfling youth ran a hand down her stomach, twitching slightly as she felt no scar. Restoration magic, she noted in scorn. Another thing she wasn't good at. ''"De Harusame stuurt de groeten." ''A disdainful voice came from her side as she was sent sprawling over from the kick, but the boy was gone before she could retort, and Sin was left seething. "Damn you." She cursed under breath, pulling herself up again. "Damn you thricefold." Brushing the dirt off her robes, she began to walk again, looking for Vio and Nova. -- Sintel Vio looks at Sin, grinning. "Hey. I see you haven't died yet. I guess I did pretty good, eh? Anyway, I'm Violetta, otherwise known as Vio, you must be.. Uhh.. Sintel! Yes, Nova was worried about you." She holds her soft skinned and pale hand out to shake. "We're having a sort of, whole guild eat outside kinda thing, wanna help out? Oi, Nova! I'm going to get a moose, all part of my arrangment." She turns into a cougar, running into the woods again, on the trail of a bull moose. She quickly tracks one, but yeilds to a different scent. ''Grey wolf! She screams in her head. It has scented her, and it barks a sharp yip to it's pack of three more wolves, surronding her. Oh, this is ba-a-a-ad! She gathers her strength for the fight, not letting the wolves attack first, she leaps at the first wolf, digging her claws into it's shoulder, and knocking it over to bleed out after crunching through its back legs fore-bone with her sharp teeth. She growls as a different wolf embeds its teeth into her haunch. She twists, flipping over quickly and knocking the female off her leg. She runs at it, rearing up and slamming it into a tree with her fore-paws. She bares her massive fangs as she bites it with full force on it's muzzle. It howls, dashing into the woods. Two more... She lets out a quiet hiss of dissatifaction as sharp yet blunt claws rake down her side, creating a deep gash as it scrambles over her. She pins it down easily, her red eyes glowing and spilling red fog all over it, killing it in a matter of seconds. The moose however, was incappitated and was unable to move. She jumps up about three feet snapping blindly at the wolf closing its teeth around her tail. She finds its haunches, yanking it off her tail with her claws she bites down on its spine with such force, it broke right through. four dead wolves and one lone injured wolf. She draggs the half dead moose back to where Sin and Nova were, flopping on the ground next the them, laying injured on her side. Any other form would have worse wounds, she'd best stay cougar. She attempts to stand, but barely manages to lay up right. "I-I'm not in good shape.." She mumbles to Nova. "We may have to postpone the eat out." As she lays there hurting, she thinks back. I should have just ran. Just run shall be the next thing when I encounter wolves. Next time... Ther may not be a next time... '' She looks up at Nova. "You wouldn't happen to know any healing spells, eh?" ⋍Vio Nova grunted as she sighted Sintel, not being aware of her wound, seemed as if she didn't care about Sin, but she utterly does. She turned around nimbly and looked and Vio and sighed, "Nope. I'm going to the Guild Base then." A black fog formed behind Nova, then turning into Crisis, she leisurely approached the great dragon, and climbed onto his back with ease. "Adios, unless you're coming." She did a 'bye-salute', the Dragon God lifted into the air slowly, flapping his wings, and then launching off into the distance. ~Nova Avalon "I, uh, can't really move, so, yeah. Not going anywhere." She says to Nova before she leaves. Hot blood was dribbling from her wounds, making her dizzy. She lays on her side, waiting for something to happen. She sighs, closing her eyes and trying to prop her self up on her elbows. She can't even do that, she winces as her tail twitches, opening her wound more. ⋍Vio Raizel lifts her large, grey-purple body and flies to Violetta. "You're severely hurt. Let me help with that." She lowers her head, parting her jaws. A bright blue flame ball appears in the middle of her mouth. Her head rises, releasing the blue ball, a blinding flash of bright blue and green light enveloping the wounds, upon leaving they reveal Violetta has been healed. She sits back on her haunches, shifting her wings to rest on her back. ((Evlâdı, uzun olmuştur. olaylar ile bana bugüne kadar olsun. Ben bir diş kaybetti.)) 'I'm Raizel. What's your name?" She tilts her head, her wild, tangy orange eyes glow in the dim-ish light. She gazes at Crisis, watching him leave. She looks back at Violetta. "Well, you gonna stand there or do something? I could help cook those, if you like." ~Raizel She squeals as the flames come close to her, but she looks at her body as the dizzyness slowly ebbs away, the throbbing pains stop, and she feels well. ''I think she likes Crisis... A mischevious smile crosses her black and red-auborn face. "Oh, uh, I'm Violetta, more commonly know as Vio. Thanks for healing me, uh, could you give me a ride to the base? I haven't seen it yet, and I don't want to push my self. And if you could take the catches back with you to the best of your ability?" She sits quietly for a second, then adds with a voice like sugar, "I saw how you looked at Nova's dragon friend..." "Oh, Hi Violetta! You're the new one then! No problem my friend, I should've done it sooner though.. Sure. I could take that all, one second." She walks the woods, a light aura omiting from her facial area. She comes back, a huge woven basket set on her back. She picks the kills up, throwning them into the basket. "What?! Y-You saw that??" She panics for a second calming down. "I-I mean, oh, that's nothing. It's just a dragon dude. What could I want with him? Get in the basket." She lowers her wing for Vio. "Yeah." She says, turning into human form, craning her neck to see what Raizel was doing. She gets into the basket thing. She laughs. "Yeah I saw that! He's not just a dragon dude, you have a crush on him, don't you?" "Eh, yeah, but uh, don't tell him, okay?" She spreads her large wings, soaring to guild base. She finds Nova, hoping to find Crisis. "Kay, thanks." She sits where there isn't stuff and meditates, getting steps closer to unlocking a new form. She is so close, her eyes start glowing bright yellow, but she stops when they arrive. Her eyes are still glowing brightly. "Hey Nova." She holds back a snicker as she sees Rai(zel) look for Crisis. Raizel notices Vio's glowing eyes as soon as she sees them, wondering what the shape shifter was doing. "W-whats up with your eyes?" "Well..." Sin smiled softly at watching them, her tense arms almost immediately relaxing upon watching them head off. Their names wouldn't stick in her head yet, but they would soon. Dragons, dragons... she began to hum a soft folk song to herself, her hands in her pockets as she traipsed off in their general direction. The guild base? The location rang vaguely in the halfling's head, and she had to stop herself from continuing to walk- an entire realm like this was easy to get lost in. Taking a deep breath, Sin let her consciousness spread out, searching for the familiar energies she had felt not so long before. An uncomfortable twinge wrenched itself into her chest as she felt that one being- all that bottled up bloodlust yearning to destroy, a beast- ''right before he left. Unwilling to let herself get distracted, Sin continued to press her consciousness on, drifting through mililng streets and quiet forests before she hit home; a core of energy so bright, so sudden she was almost blinded by it. Her golden hues snapped back into focus as she reeled her mind back in, taking a deep breath to steady herself. ''Good. You're good. ''Sin straightened her pose and stretched her arms out, electric blue energy crackling around her honeyed palm, ready to bend to her will. With a sharp snap of her fingers, the energy tore straight through the air, soundlessly ripping through the fabric of the space. The tear wavered unsteadily- it was only temporary, this makeshift portal of hers. Hoping she had pinned the place down correctly, Sin hopped into the tear with a quick, chirp-like whistle. The tear zipped closed behind her, but instead of landing smoothly in front of the white palace, a thick branch swung straight into her gut (or rather, she fell right onto it). With a loud yelp, Sin flailed at the sudden pain, falling off the cherry blossom tree and landing roughly on the ground. "''Ow." She lay there for a few moments, wallowing in her clumsiness, before rolling over to rest under the shade of the tree, cradling her bruised stomach. At least she made it, the youth thought optimistically, her fiery hair still windswept and strewn messily over her hair from the trip. Pushing herself up, Sin began to stride into the guild base with a certain air of finality, the rush of warm air calming the storm of her thoughts. "Hello?" To her surprise, her words were nearly swallowed up by the liveliness of her surroundings. Hiding a serene smile, Sin waltzed through the halls, hoping to find a familiar face. -- Sintel "Hey." Violetta says, hopping out of the basket, greeting her guild-mate. Her eyes still glowing, she yawns. "Thanks Raizel for the lift." She looks at Sintel "How are you?" She asks Sin, an cheerful smile crosses her mouth at first, then crinkling her nose, finally squinting her glowing yellow eyes. Oh, woah. ''She skidded in her footsteps before running into the glossy dragon, her eyes coming into focus as they fell upon the two fellow guild members. Sin rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish laugh. "I'm doing better than before." She replied admittedly, deciding to omit her recent failure at trying to land smoothly. "You?" -- Sintel "Heh, yeah I guess." She blinks, her smile getting less intense, but it's still there. "Other than the fact I got attacked by wolves, Nova left when I was going to die without Raizel here, I'm doing pretty good." She laughs sarcasticly. "Hey, I haven't met ya yet. What your name? I'm Raizel, I like to talk." She looks at Sin. Raizel streches, her glossy scales shining as her wings reach their full span, flicking back again. "Ouch." Sin flinched slightly from imagining the feeling. "Who's- oh." Her jaw nearly dropped at the sight of completely taking in the sight of the she-dragon, eyes going wide in wonder. "I'm-" The halfling shook her head, trying to regain her composure. "Wow. Uh. My name's Sintel, but Sin's shorter to say." Resisting from offering a full-on bow, Sin smiled and nodded her head. "I, um- well, I like magic." ''And dragons. ''-- Sintel Crisis, the Dragon God, wandereed past the others, coming across another dragon, a she-dragon, he then grunted as he looked at Raizel, out from behind the he-dragon Nova appeared, "Greetings comrades." she says with a devillish smirk as she did a partial curtsy. ~Nova Avalon Raizel shyly smiles at Crisis, her usually fierce look now beautifully shy. She looks to Sintel. "Well, hello Sin." She glances at Crisis, smiling sheepishly at him. She looks down at her large greyish paws. "H-h Nova." She says, glancing over at Crisis. ''Why can't I just stop looking at him? She asks herself. Crisis narrowed his eyes sharply at the she-dragon Raizel, as she greeted Nova, he then nudged Nova's left hand affectionately. She stroked the Dragon God's firm muzzle and chuckled quietly, "Greeting Rai." she offered her comrade, Raizel, a suprisingly, friendly grin. ~Nova Avalon She lets one last glance at Crisis, turning her attention to Nova. She wonders what has Nova so friendly today. She smiles at Nova. She sighs at Crisis. Her attention was divided, she didn't want anyone to know, but she wanted Crisis to know. Violetta scootches closer to Raizel, leaning into her ear (What ever she has. xD) "Eye contact. Getting along real well, huh?" She giggles. "Shut up." Rai nudges Vio away. She looks at Crisis, gathering her nerve she winks slightly, not a person noticing, but hopefully Crisis. His name was Xanders- Xanders Vireis- but everyone back at Sindrome called him Glitch. It was his talent, his speciality, his quirk, it was the thing that got him into trouble all the time. The Enforcers didn't like it when he hacked into the systems to give himself a few more chyen than he was supposed to have, or when he glitched passed the bouncers right into the local nightclub, but that was his life. He got on by while living like that. Then B-A Ice (the girl was supposed to be his ace, he remembered bitterly) sold him out to the White Badges. He had to book it hard after that, shredding his data so the dirty collars wouldn't get their paws on it, hastily hotwiring an AV that got him as far as the dirty outskirts of Sindrome's Deep Reality. He had few contacts there, but Sterling was able to fix up the AV, send him on his way out here. But where was here? Glitch looked dark as he hopped off his hoverboard, the device swiftly folding up into his gloved palm. A warm wind blew past him, making him appreciate the fact that he used his thick clothes to burn his place down. He was dressed for warm weathers unsuited for Sindrome: a sleeveless white vest was slid on over a messy purple tanktop, with a rose-colored shawl tied around the bottom half of his booster uniform. Glitch's neon-colored eyes narrowed as his black polymer boots made soft taps on the stone bridge, continuing to make his way to the palace in the distance. He stood out, ''or he damn well felt like he did. He could see swords, wooden stalls- what were those weird fire things in the distance? He came from such a different place it nearly disoriented him. Glitch eventually made it into what Sterling said the "Guild Base" was, his mind relaxing slightly. He was more familiar here, it wasn't too different. If he put good use to that imagination of his, he could pretend it was just a lesser Corp HQ. Looking around, he caught sight of a group of women (plus two ''dragons, holy shit), mind going into overclock upon seeing them. He couldn't stop himself from analyzing everything, it was what kept him alive in Sindrome. Too fixed on drawing what information he could just by sight, a small wind brushed his pink hair in front of his eyes, then he was gracelessly falling over. At the sight of seeing the second dragon, Sin nearly melted. Her knees buckled for a moment, and she barely managed to catch herself before anyone noticed. Keep your composure. ''The halfling chided herself, and she returned her attention to the conversation. "Yeah, well, hey guys." She shrugged as way of greeting, making eye contact with all the newcomers in the circle. Her eyes passed over them for a moment, attracted to the plate of sweetrolls carried by one of the chefs passing by. With a mischevious grin, Sin opened her palm, and one of the sweetrolls popped up out of a small portal. Stuffing it in her mouth and savoring the taste, she managed to swallow down enough to speak. "So how's-" Sin started before a sudden movement sent her crashing to the floor, along with a loud string of curses. "Owowow- ''ow-" This normally wouldn't have hurted, if not for the fact that the earlier fight had damaged her being and dignity just ''a bit. LIfting her head from the floor, her golden hues fixed sharply upon the guy that fell on her. The pink hair intrigued her a bit, but she was more affronted by her pain at the moment. "''Ow. Hi. ''Greetings to you too, I just got speared by a space pirate an hour ago, how're you?" -- Sintel Crisis grunted once more, seeming to notice the slight wink. A bland expression washed over Nova's face as the pink-haired stranger fell, "Who the fuck is that...?" she muttered to herself and giggled quietly due to the man's pink-hair, ''why pink hair? Is he gay? '' that silent thought made her burst out laughing and falling onto the solid stone floor, continuous laughter. The Dragon God (Crisis) stood still, stiller than a cold statue, his nostrils were flaring with dense black smoke. The mighty dragon narrowed his hostile gaze at the pink-haired stranger, taking a sharp step forward, a step that almost shattered the ground beneath him, another step, and he was inches within Sintel and the stranger, his eyes emitted a ominous scarlet light and his glossy blacks scales shone in the golden-lit sun. ~Nova Avalon She smiles at Crisis one last time, turning her attention to 'Glitch'. Her swirling purple Crystal shards glowed threateningly, and her light, sparkling diamond teeth, turned to heavy, cold, deadly shards of the strongest mineral in the world. "Why are you here? Who are you? And how did you get here?" She looks at Nova having laughing fits on the floor. "Uhh..." She whips her head back to Glitch. Then to Sin. "That must have hurt just," She stops, "''a little bit." She says with sarcasm in her voice. Raizel turns back to Glitch. Completely taken aback by the girl's response, Glitch was momentarily speechless. "What the-" He began to push himself up, but he broke out into a cold sweat feeling the dragon's breath. Stunned, Glitch kept his stare on the floor, barely able to hear anything over the pounding of his blood in his ears. This isn't what he and Sterling configged. "Glitch." He breathed out. His name, he had to remember his name or he was nothing. Rolling off the girl he had knocked down, he stood up, brushed a few specks of dirt from his clothing. "The name's Glitch." Unsteadied by the sight of everything unfamiliar, he tried to keep his neon eyes on familiar things, but everything was so... outlandish. ''This other woman was on the floor laughing her head off like she was amped-out, and (his thoughts paused) why was he so surprised now? All this crazy shit was just like Sindrome. "My fri-" He stopped to correct himself. "I was told I could run here from the Enforcers. I landed hot a few clicks away. My AV's wrecked in the wilds." Glitch frowned, pulling his sleek black gloves up as they began to slip down his arms. "This is a guild, neh? I want to join." Sin stiffened as she noticed Crisis nearing from the corner of her eye, her blood running cold and then boiling hot. ''So close... ''Nevermind everyone else, those eyes were something she was not going to be forgetting soon. She didn't dare breathe, still crushed under the stranger's weight. When he rolled off, she sat up and sighed in relief, her ears rustling underneath her fiery hair. "Just a bit." She said blithely in agreement with Raizel, pushing herself off the floor. Edging away slightly from the dragon god, Sin let herself fully take in the conversation, or rather what part of it she could understand. Everything after his name was completely Greek to her. Frankly, she was very confused by everything about him. Even the way he looked was odd, and coming from her, that was saying something. Shaking her head, Sin straightened herself out and slipped her hands into the robes of her pockets. "Just Glitch?" She asked, bouncing off on the one thing she could understand. -- Sintel "Glitch, eh?" She grunts. Raizel looks at Nova, still laughing like a maniac. Her wild, glowing orange eyes turn back to Glitch, and her tail swishes behind her, beautiful grey-purple scales gleaming like sparkling pieces of ice. Her wings, positioned on her back, shift, tapping her swirling crystals and making a pretty clinking sound. "You'l have to work it out with Nova. When she stops acting like a child!'' " Acting like a child was mostly aim at Nova. (Gonna roleplay again, because no one has replied.) Raizel yawns, her hard, deadly diamond teeth sparkling like a thousand jewels, and her purple spines glowing like fireflies trapped in amber, still lighting up the night sky. Her grey-purple muzzle snaps together, her glowing orange eyes flicking from Glitch to Sin. "Well, Sin, I think we'll become more acquainted in the future." She nods sweetly to her. She finally speaks to Glitch, after many moments of complete silence. Her large claws made scraping sounds against the floor, and her long tail drags across the ground behind her as she approached the stranger. She looks at him up and down, gently placing her huge paw on his arm, taking into note his body tempature, skin texture, and pulse rate. Surprised, scared, she lets her thoughts wander through his feelings, snapping back and backing away, her scaly paw falling to the ground. Violetta doubles over, her hands on her stomach and her eyes. She nearly vomits on the floor, she walks alittle ways away, "Transformation has begun..." She mumbles. "Get back! Something bad's going to ha-" She stops id-finish, snapping straight up, a blinding light exploding from her eyes, shockwaves knocking everything back. "I HAVE TO STAY TWENTY FOUR HOURS AS THIS AND THE TRUE NATURE, SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE, I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" She screams, golden light bursting from her legs, everything shaking. As suddenly as this thing came, it left, leaving her in a pile on the ground. She had a snake tail, and she slowly gets up, no longer Violetta. ⋍Vio Nova fumbled with her fingers, looking slightly up, she doesn't say anything as she stared at Vio. Nova carried on fiddling with her fingers, her gaze still set on Violetta, speechless, she the turns to her other comrades with a questioning look, cocking her head to the left, "Uhhhh?" Nova then looked at Violetta, "What the heck." arching her eyebrows. ~Nova Avalon Raizel tucks her head in, shielding herself with her wings as the blinding, golden light dances around her. She hears Violetta's voice, a slight scarlet trickle could be seen from her nose as she spreads her wings, positioning them on her back. "A'ight." She grunts, stepping forwards. "She said to get her out of here, right?" She steps forwards once again, gently taking the pile of Violetta in her /arm/paw/thingies/. -Raichu Jfc we need to start roleplyaing again.)) Raizel wipes the trail of scarlet from her lip with her forked tongue, clutching Vio as she spreads her wings, in two flaps she rose, soaring to the edge of the forest, a green blur under her. She lands in a clearing, depositing her friend. She lets out a grunt;'' Vonok fah sul, dii fahdon.'' She flaps her wings four times, rising to twice the height of guild base. She soars back, circling once as she lowers herself back down to her guild-mates. ~Rai Nova stood silently, speechless, not knowing what to do, so she stood there, motionless as the sun. She just stood there waiting for something else to happen... ~Nova Avalon Raizel nods to Nova. Nothing had happened since Glitch, and he's just sitting somewhere. Violetta hisses as she drops down into the clearing. She rises, flicking tongue from parted lips. Kill, blood, yes. Blood. Gooood. Kill. Death. Blood spatters across my face. Yessss. ''A sadistic grin crosses her face, streaking through the trees, she simply tackles a Fernandes, sinking long yellowed fangs into it's flank. It collasps, as she claws a hole into it's stomach, decorating the trees around herself with it's intestins, flinging blood everywhere, blood caking around the sides of her mouth as she tears away the skin of the deer like creature, flopping around on the now skinless creature. (K now I'm getting sick of sadism it's been a day k go.) She slowly shifts to an owl, letting out an ominous ''hoot '' and soars back to the base, shifting to human, looking at the blood caked around body. She gasps, "I thought you wouldn't let me hurt anyone..." She squeaks, bouncing twice before turning on heel, sprinting towards (Her room? I guess? Dunno? Just. Room.) She grabs a pair of scissers, lopping off most of her hair, leaving a simple bob in place of flowing long hair. She plucks the head off of a white lily like flower, placing it in her shortened hair. She cuts holes in two pure white socks, placing them on arms. Her eyes shift from crimson to a light grey. (PERSONALITY SPLIT YAY.)) ⋍Vio Nova sighed loudly as she eyed Vio, shes just like her'', Nova sighed again, though it was a slightly hoarse sigh. She facepalmed herself, not saying anything out loud. ~Nova Avalon Violetta wraps her feet in toilet paper after kicking off shoes, padding the heel, bridge, and knuckles, leaving her toes and side of her foot free. She slowly walks, quietly replacing her spot with the 'new' her. Maura looked at the gloom. She lifted into the air and looked around, instantly turning near invisible. She glided towards some warriors fight. Interesting... she let herself fall butslipped into a nearby Shadow. She knew they didn't know she was here. In a burst as fast as lightning, she zoomed out of her hiding place and flew in between them. "Brave!" She grunted and landed with a powerful boom. It shook the ground hard. She sneered dagger fangs and hissed harshly. She prepared to strike, unaware if they would attack. ~Maura